


Danistotallynotrunningthisblog

by Howellsprincess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Tumblr, live show, phanisreal, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howellsprincess/pseuds/Howellsprincess
Summary: Dan decides to troll with the phandom a bit and breaks the internet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post I once saw about Dan running a secret phan account

They’ll never know it’s me. I love trolling with them so much. I’d love to see the looks on their faces if they knew it was me all long.  
It all started when I was lazily scrolling through Tumblr one morning. I was sat on my good ol' sofa crease when I came across a peculiar Tumblr post.  
My fans always make up the craziest scenarios about Phil and I but this one caught my eye. I decided to troll with them and put this fantasy of theirs to action.  
I logged out of my Tumblr account and created a new one.  
That’s right, I’m making my own phan account.  
"Now let’s see..what to name it?” I said to myself.  
“Did you say something?” Dammit. I forgot Phil was literally in the same room as me. He can’t know about my little project. I have to be incognito.  
“Oh nothing. Just this tumblr meme.” I said. He just shook his head and continued to whatever Phil things he was doing.  
Okay so I think ‘Danistotallynotrunningthisblog’ is the perfect name.

It’s been a month now and people still don’t know who I am. People have started to wonder though. This is just like my secret Danisnotonfirevyou1 YouTube account. I post exclusives about Phil and I. We’re not even dating and I’m starting to convince myself that Phil is my boyfriend.

Its been 3 months now and I think I’ve fooled myself into believing all these posts, other accounts make about me and Phil. I think Im in love with my best friend. This is kinda perfect actually.

Dan and Phil started dating once Dan awkwardly told Phil he liked his face. Phil was very confused but once Dan kissed Phil, they started dating. Ever since then Dan has been secretly been taking pictures of them kissing and posting them. Fans now believe it was Dan behind this whole thing but other claim its photoshop.

It’s been 6 months and I have thousands of followers now. People are very suspicious now and Phil has been worrying. He thinks this account is being ran by some sort of creepy stalking fan. I rarely post but when I do, I make sure it’s something that will convince people that phan is real. I decided that now is time to strike. Time to reveal my true identity to everyone.  
“So listen up fans of #/Danistotallynotrunningthisblog! I will be doing a face reveal tomorrow so don’t freak out when you find out who I am ;)” and post!  
Tumblr went crazy and #whoisrunningthisphanaccount started trending.

So as promised I gave them what they wanted with a twist. I told Phil about the whole thing and told me I was crazy for what I did but agreed with my plan.  
“I will be on younow right…NOW!” I posted and started up my lives how.  
I covered up my camera so I could see how many people actually showed up…it was as much as the amount that show up to my regular live show. Damn people actually wanted to know. People in the chat were demanding to show my face so just like that, I revealed myself.  
“Hey guys! It was me along! Ha! Y’all just got fooled by the one and only!”  
I read the comments and they all mainly asked if the photos of Phil and I were genuine.  
“Okay guys so I know you guys want to know if the photos are real.”  
I paused for extra suspense.  
“I cannot confirm anything.” I stopped and read all the comments which were basically all threats to skin me alive if I didn’t say anything else.  
“I can confirm, that I do have a partner.”  
The chat went insane and demanded to reveal them.  
“Would you guy like to see her?” I asked smiling evilly.  
People were now dead whilst others were sending “HER??”  
“I’ll get her to come in. HEY BABE COME IN HERE FOR A SEC!” I called out.  
And just as clumsily as ever, Phil came in wearing a wig and lipstick.  
“Hey love.” Phil kissed me. I didn’t even have to look at the screen to know that people were going insane and screenshotting like maniacs.  
After that Phil left and I continued my liveshow as normal, feeling accomplished.  
I knew I single handedly broke the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my other stories :)


End file.
